The Hero and The Rogue
by TimeLeaper
Summary: It should have been a normal day in the forest, but fate had other plans for a prophetic boy named Link. Setting out on a quest he never wanted, he finds a brass tongued rogue following him. A novelization of OOT, but with an OC. M for later chap mayby.
1. Chapter 1: New Hero, Old Rouge

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for comeing! Cookies? (holds up tray)**

**Yup, Trying my hand at writing again. Hopefully this will come out better!**

**Please, read on!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any other Nintendo series. But I do own my original characters and they may not be used without permission by me. PM me if you wanna, I'll most likely say yes ).**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…**_

_**Long have I served as the guardian spirit…**_

_**I am known as the Deku Tree…**_

_**The children of the forest, The Kokiri,**_

_**Live here with me.**_

_**Each Kokiri has his of her own guardian fairy.**_

_**However,**_

_**There is one boy who does not have a fairy….**_

_It was here again._

_Rain splattered on the grassy earth, pools of mud flowed in streams to a trench that laid before a great stone structure. It was far from the crude wooden tree huts of his home- it was not something his mind could conjure on it's own. The pressing darkness was tangible, trying to claw at him, squeeze him till his life-blood rand dry and his small body lay crumpled as if tossed like a forgotten toy. _

_Torches flared menacingly as a great door of wood- a draw bridge, his mind whispered- was lowered from the great stone walls. A flash of white, a horse, sprung from the gloom beyond the bridge- how he knew of hoses, the boy could not say. In a lasting glimpse, he saw the two riders, a strong, lethal, and stoic woman, however her white-knuckled hands betrayed her emotions. And cradled protectively in the woman's arms was a child- a girl, not much older than he- her fear filled azure eyes held his for a passing moment. They fled from the towering stone, the inky darkness swallowing them._

_Another sound of hoofs came like thunder- they warned the coming of lighting._

_With dread clutching his heart, he turned to the nightmarish horse- blacker than the starless sky- and it's rider. It's rider- his aura choked the boy. Light was eaten in this Man's eyes, like two black holes. _

_The Man raised his arm…_

_**Navi…**_

_**Navi, where art thou?**_

_**Come hither.**_

In the heart of a seemingly endless forest, a small blue light- a fairy- flew to the tallest and most oldest tree. She rubbed against the rough bark lovingly, like a child to their parent.

_**Oh, Navi the Fairy…**_

_**Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…**_

_**Dost thou sense it?**_

_**The climate of evil descending upon this realm…**_

_**For so long the Kokiri forest has stood as a barrier,**_

_**Deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. **_

_**But…**_

_**Before this tremendous evil, not even my power is as nothing…**_

The blue light, Navi, paused.

_**It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…**_

_**The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…**_

_**Navi… Go now! **_

_**Find our young friend and guide him to me.**_

_**I do not have much time left…**_

Navi jumped back- not much time left?! What-

_**Fly, Navi, fly!**_

_**The fate of the forest, nay-**_

_**The world,**_

_**Depends on thee!**_

Her questions silenced by the Deku Tree's words, she sped away.

--

His eyes wouldn't stay closed.

He wanted to return to the lull of sleep, but as soon as he drifted- the thought of the nightmare lashed him back in his skin. It had been reoccurring, something that had never happened before. The dream itself seemed too… real, but too far out. He had never seen such a place, a place where hardly any trees stood, and rocks stacked so high….

"Hello?"

Was another dream taking place in the waking realm? He had not heard a fellow Kokiri clime his ladder…

"Hello…?"

No… this was a fairy's voice! Most likely someone playing a trick on him. He dug his face into his arms; others had taunted him before of his lacking of a fairy. Once, one even when as far as making him believe a fairy had finally come to him- only to leave him heartbroken and embarrassed.

"Link! Wake up!"

He would just pretend to sleep until it went away.

"The great Deku tree wants to talk to you!"

The… Deku Tree? Would they really go that far? Link shuffled his face, in a way that could still count as asleep, to create a slit in his blonde hair to look out of.

The blue light started whizzing around furiously- "HEY! C'OME ON! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a Lazy boy?!"

"I've been awake…" He muttered, finally sitting up.

He leaned back on the wall of his home, a small one roomed hollowed out tree. The walls were of soft bark, for this space was a gift of this tree- such as was all the Kokiri homes. It was homely; In front of his bed was a small raised part of the tree he used as a table, a bastion for washing to the left of that, and to the right was tables where few possessions sat. A basket of berries and nuts, his rough knapsack made of weaved brown vines, and a small wallet of rupees, all waiting for him.

He stared at the blue ball of light, this… wasn't a fairy he recognized. He didn't know any _blue_ fairies.

"You _finally_ woke up!" Link could imagine the fairy's eyes roll- if they had any, "I'm Navi the Fairy, the Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" She bobbed, a fairy's way of curtsying.

Link nodded his head respectfully, still suspicious of the trick.

"The great Deku Tree has summoned you! So, let's get going right now!"

Surely if someone was tricking him, they wouldn't want to take him to the Deku Tree… Perhaps, this fairy really _was_ his partner. She flew out of the doorway, its curtain slightly ruffled by her passing. Slowly, Link smiled, picked up his knapsack and followed her outside.

The sunlight hit him fully as he was forced to shield his eyes until they adjusted. His soft boots- made from the same vine as his knapsack but with rough bark at the bottoms- made _thunk-ku-thunk _noise as he walked across his porch, and to the ladder below. He breathed in the fresh air, the glowing pollen swirled around the dense foliage and trees. All around was a sea of green- grass-green, dark-green, moss-green- as well as the various tree trunks. Here was the only real clearing in the woods, well, besides the Deku Tree's spot.

All of Links fears of tricks and embarrassment where assuaged once he spotted Saria dashing down the road to him, joyfully, he raced down the ladder to join her.

"Yahoo!" She cried out, "Hi Link!"

Saria, his one real friend. Her up-beat attitude and infectious smiles always cheered him up. She looked the same as she always did, wearing the green of the forest in a tunic not unlike his own, with the same boots as well. They were what everyone wore. Her hair however, also matched the greens of the forest- it was bobbed around her face- and on that face was the permanent smile she always had. Her sky blue eyes were wide in amazement as they followed Navi, "A fairy! You really have a fairy now Link!" She was grinning ear-to-ear. "Ah, The Deku Tree… I've heard you've been summoned by him."

Link opened his mouth, but Navi's bell-like voice cut him off-"Yes! We're on our way to see him!" She then fluttered behind Link's head, nudging him slightly.

Maybe not having a fairy was better after all.

Castle Town market place was as busy as always.

Merchants' shouts and rich nobles' gossip filled the air as a small, gaunt child weaved in and out of the crowd. Her clothes were patched and dirty, hardly more than rags stitched together. A bandana was tied over her matted black hair as her amethyst eyes scanned the rich men and women. Her gaze fell on a snottish noble man with a fine tunic and boots was bent over a collection of gems in a stall.

The girl moved her hands nonchalantly, her gaze fixed on the noble man.

Casually, she whistled a small tune as she walked closer to the gem stall as two young boys- in clothes only vaguely of better quality than her own, started a brawl near the man.

As she passed the man, the two brawlers suddenly lurched towards them both- with a cry, the girl was thrown at the man- crashing into him. Disgusted, he pushed her away, muttering "vermin" and left at a brisk walk. Also thoroughly disgusted, the ratty girl brushed off her arm and gloves, "Great," She mumbled, "I stink of freaking _flowers_ now." However, she smiled as she felt the man's heavy purse, jingling merrily with rupees, weighed heavily in her pocket.

"Boss! Boss!" The two small boys who had acted a play fight to help the man lose his purse clamored down the hideout's ladder hollered, "Have we dun good?"

The girl with amethyst eyes smiled as she ruffled the two boys'- Dan and Tan, the twins- hair. "Yep, you two dun good." She smiled, waving the pick pocketed purse in front of them. "This'll keep use going fer a long time!"

The twins whooped with joy, "Wait 'till Amy an' Roger see!" they shouted as they raced down the passageway.

'The Boss' smiled as she followed her two charges. Here in the sewers was the place where her and her gang called home- a natural cavern a little way in from the entrance. It was a convenient spot, accessible from numerous spots, but no one went far in the sewers to where the most obvious entrance was. It was Rodger who had found her on the streets when she was a small tyke; he was the one who had originally found the hideout. Then Amy was found, then the twins, then little Chase and Star. A group of orphans living life on the streets- all they needed was each other.

She moved the hanging cloth that acted as a door (poorly) to where the main cavern was. It was enormous, every step made a booming echo on the granite walls. Well, Roger said they where granite, he also said that the echoes were good- they would warn them if anyone else came in. Roger, the oldest out of them all, knew a lot. He was the one who counted up the rupees and kept all their ages straight. He told her that he was 17 and she was round 12, but wasn't sure because he didn't know her birth date. There wasn't much he didn't know.

"Boss, it's good to see you back." A meek voice called out.

"Yeah," The boss smiled, "Me an' The twins got a load." She looked up at the girl who stood in a cornier of the cavern; she sat on top of rags and straw, mending a pair of pants. Her dirty blond hair fell around her face as her hazel eyes watched as the Boss drew closer. She was Amy; Roger said she was the same age as him. She wasn't really sneaky or good at pick pocketin', but she mended and hemmed and made clothes for the others. She also knew what plants did what, like Verm's Weed for fevers and Gimmin for belly aches.

Boss tossed the purse to her, her eyes widened when she looked in inside, "There's silver rupees in here!" She poured some out, her brow furrowed in counting "Five-! Five slivers an' more!" She looked up, shocked, "Boss, how'd ya get so many?"

The Boss rubbed her knuckles against her grimy shirt, "Well, I'd been watchen' dis one noble," Amy nodded, she knew the routine- never steal from the poor or the good hearted- " he was always strutin' around, pissin' at anyone who gave em' a bad look. All it took was a small, accidental-like bump from sum tykes- and _BAM_!" She smacked her hands together for emphases, "An' his purse got lighter!"

Amy chuckled, "Well, bring these to Rog, Boss. He'll count em' up." She smiled and tossed the full purse back to her.

Boss caught it expertly and continued to one of the small passages that lead away from the main cavern. There where all sorts of tunnels that weaved round and round, anyone could get lost in here. But she and the others knew them all well enough. Roger had claimed a small dead-end as his room, and sure enough, that's where he was.

His curly brown hair was cleaner that the rest of theirs, as well as his clothes. He cleaned himself more often. Right know, his tall body loomed over an old, beat up book he had recently bought from an old second-hand book shop. The Boss really had no patience for reading or numbers.

"Ere'," She slapped the purse down on his book, "Gotta new load fer ya ta count."

He glared up at her, "That _is_ rude you know." He picked up the purse, "Not something a lady would do."

She snorted, "Pfft, do ah _look_ like a lady ta ya?" She pulled out the dagger she had sheathed in a scabbard in her belt and, against his disapproving gaze, she plopped down next to him and polished it with one of his spare shirts. He sighed and closed his book, opening the now soiled purse. Unlike Amy, his face remained stoic as he counted.

"Well," Only His voice held a spark of amazement, "This is… quite good. A job well done." Boss, having waited patently, grinned, "Twin's had ah hand too. Theys set up da trap." A greedy light played in her eyes, "So, ow' much?"

Roger rolled his eyes, "5473." Boss' eyes went wide, that was more than she could count! Then again, she could only count to 20, and that's using both her hands _and_ feet.

The older teenager sighed, "That's about enough to buy a small house Boss. Or to buy food for all of us for 4 months." He smirked, "Looks like you get to take a break for a bit." Boss wasn't quite sure how to feel about taking a break. What would she do? She could teach the twins more on how to use a dagger…

"Hey," Roger got up and walked to the back wall; he reached up and pulled a small bundle form a hidden crack. "Today is close to the day I found you, remember? I know I do, you immediately took charge," His small smirk came back, "I never was a good leader- But you've got a knack with making others follow you!" He gave a rare laugh. Boss was… surprised. Roger never acted this way before- usually he was all serious. "Anyway," he continued, still holding the wrapped bundle, "We all worked a lot of odd jobs… all of us pitched in. Anyway, um, we noticed how dull your dagger was so… I got you this." He thrust the bundle into her arms.

Curious, Boss gently unwrapped the cloth bundle. There were two somethings in it, then one fell out. It was a whetstone. She picked it up, it was, actually, quite pretty- and pretty useful. It was inlaid in a small wooden box, with the grey stone fitting snugly inside.

"Go on, there's one more. Careful with this one. It's to replace the one you gave to Tan." He encouraged.

With a small smile, she unwrapped the last gift. "Rog!" She cried out, "How'd ya guys git enough to git one of _these?!_"

He shrugged, "We've been saving up for quite a bit. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She beamed, "Ah love it!"

It was a dagger.

But compared to her old one, it was like comparing a diamond to a rock. It was made from Merlano fish bones- one of the highest quality daggers available. Its razor-sharp edge wasn't lost until was passed down from the first owner to their great-great-great-grandson, and all the da's died from old age. She pulled out a strand of her hair, the dagger sliced it neatly.

"Roger… thanks."

He wiped his mouth, embarrassed, "It was nothing. We didn't like the thought of you wandering around with only one when you learned how to fight with two. Besides, we all pitched in."

He handed her its sheath, she put the blade in it and clipped it to her belt lovingly.

"Well," He rubbed his hands, "We need more Hermmer Lock, and you know how Amy hates going on without it.

Boss nodded, secretly relived to go back to business, she really wasn't used to mushy moments. "What time is it now?"

"Almost noon."

She nodded, "Well, Hermmer Lock grows near ta Zora's river bank, half a day's walk. I'll git going now, gotta pack."

Roger nodded, "I'll help."

Link limped out from the path to the Great Deku Tree, Navi clinging to his hat. She made no noise but a small grieving _ting _from when he took a step.

Mido, the bully of the forest who wouldn't let Link pass until he got a sword and shield (and still gave him a hard time afterwards) immediately leaped in front of him, "What _HAPPENED_?" He got in Link's face, practically spitting.

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GREAT DEKU TREE_?"

Link looked up at the bully and Mido took a step back- the gaze link's eyes held where not of the boy who had passed by him this morning.

"He's… Dead." The blond whispered.

It took Mido a minute to process this. Navi gave another sad _ting._

"You… You _killed him!"_

"I did not! I-I tried to save him! _We_ tried to save him!" Link stood up straight, enraged at this false accusation. Navi flew up from his hat, letting lose a string of violent rings. All of the other Kokiri turned to the fight; something like this was unheard of.

"LIAR!" Mido spat, "I, Mido, Hereby evict_ you_ from the village!" He said 'you' as if it was a disgusting sin.

Link stood helpless with his head down. "I… I didn't-" Mido kicked him, sending him to the ground, hard, "GET OUT!"

With tears, Link fled the forest.

The sun was getting dangerously close to the horizon, night would soon fall. The Boss cursed her luck, finding the Hemmer lock plant took too long. She was jogging acrossed Hyrule field, trying to beat the sun as it started to fade. It wasn't smart to be left outside in the field at night- in fact- it was suicide. Stalchilds rose from the ground at night- reminders of all the wars waged there. Skeletons with blue fire for eyes, mothers told their children wives-tales to scare them to not go out. But unlike most wives-tales, they were _real_.

Boss quickened her pace. _Dammit! I ain't gonna make it before the bridge goes up! _Every night, the Bridge over the moat- and the only way into Castle town- went up to protect the townspeople.

That meant she was going to get wet.

Luckily, there was a way into the hideout from the moat; one of the gates that let the water out had a loose bar that could be pulled out. Someone of her height could easily slip through. The Stalchilds couldn't touch water, so that entrance was safe.

But Boss _really_ didn't want to get wet.

Then she spotted The Boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whoo! The Boss and Link finally meet!**

**It may take a bit for chappie two to come, school and sports drag me down a bit. BUT I'LL TRY! **

**So, R&R! Please and Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not so Pleasant Meeting

Agoraphobia

**Welcome back! And here's Chapter two! Special Thanks to BlueIrish for supporting me! (Gives him cake)**

**Read on! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link stumbled along, lost in this… treeless place.

He had never known anything like it, to see the sky without looking at green leaves, or a clearing this vast. Few trees dotted the field, along with a few scraggly bushes…

And for some reason, he was undeniably and erratically afraid of all this openness. And the fact that the sun was setting didn't help that much. He rubbed his arms, it was already getting chilly- where would he go for the night? Going back to the forest was out of the question… could he find this "castle" before dark? What did a castle look like? The Great Deku Tree said he had to go there… before he died.

He heard a wolf howl in the distance…

"Navi… do you know anything of… here?"

The ball of light peeked out from is green cap, "No, not very much. Only what I've heard from the Gr- um- what I've picked up." She almost said Great Deku Tree. It was a sore spot neither wanted to speak about.

Link took a step off the dirt road…

Something was bugging Navi. Something she knew that she should know, something she heard from the other fairies… About Hyrule field at night… What _was_ it? Something bad. It wasn't until she heard the sound of digging did she remember.

"L-Link! _Get your sword out!_

A bony hand clawed out of the earth, as a stench of decaying flesh assaulted Link's nose.

Quickly he yanked out his sword and shield, blocking a swipe.

"_Stalchilds!"_ Navi cried as she burst out from Link's hat, her form turning yellow to help Link see. Her light shined on bare bones, horribly animated to replicate how they moved in life. Disgusted, Link sliced its head off with a sickening _CRUNCH_ of fleshless bone, only to find its body still blindly groping for him. Another popped out of the ground, and another, and another…

"How do I kill them?!"

"Ya bust it up ya Moron!"

Link paused for a millisecond, that wasn't Navi who spoke-

"DUCK YA FOOL!"

Obeying the new voice, he heard another _whizzing_ sound where his head was.

A disgruntled shout and an inhuman choking sound followed. "Git in the river-NOW! They can't swim!"

Link hardly could either.

Nevertheless, he took off- hearing the ground being torn by undead hands, reaching to him. Behind him, Navi's bright form bobbed dizzily up and down, keeping pace with his, and the other set of living feet and the sound lungs behind him.

Finally, he plunged into the river- its freezing shock hit him like a rock, the river tossed him around like a rag doll- up and down, teasing him with air only long enough to open his mouth to breathe-but all he breathed was water. A tug at the back of his tunic pulled him under a bridge, to safety.

"Dun worry, hard part's over now. But what the hells where ya thinking?"

Link turned to look at his savoir…

He was a she, actually.

Black hair whipped around her face as water ran off it, a ratty bandanna was tied on her head in an attempt to keep it in check. A patched tunic (whether it was originally brown of stained brown was difficult to determine) with a worn belt and trousers that were soaked through. Her eyes… Link had only seen that kind of color in few flowers, _purple_. And right now, those odd eyes were scrutinizing him.

"You…" Link panted.

"Excuse meh?"

"Not ya, you. Meh's not right either, it's _me_."

Water went up his nose as his head was pushed under water- he came back up sputtering. "You gotta lotta nerve kid! Ah just saved yer life! Don't ya know it's stupid to walk 'round this field at night? Stalchilds'll come up and rip you and your little bug ta tiny shreds!"

It took Link a moment to figure out what "Bug" she meant- Navi however understood quite well, "Who are you calling a bug you little rat?!"

"You, ya little bug!"

"I am NOT a bug!"

"Pfft, look like ah bug, fly like ah bug!"

"I'm a _fairy!_"

"Fairies are rare, and even if yer one, you should beh pink! Blue's all wrong!"

"Um.."

"WHAT?" Both females glared at Link, Navi hovering only a few feet from the girl's face, her light a now fuming red.

"It's… kinda c-c-cold in the water…"

The girl rolled her purple eyes at Link's shivering form. "I'll take ya in ta town; I know a way in after the bridge closes." She pointed to there left.

Link's heart stopped, _it was the place from his dream._ The high walls of stone and the river and everything- only now the wooden bridge was up- and no white horse in sight.

And thankfully no evil man.

"Um, where is here?" Link looked back at the girl. She stared at him, slacked-jawed. "Wadda mean where is here? Man, you musta wacked yer head good! Sure them Stalchilds didn't get ya?" Link's eye brows drew together and shook his head no. The girl sighed. "Ah guess I'll take care of ya… But ya owe meh!" She turned and started to swim down stream, closer to the stone wall Link failed to see in the descended darkness.

"Yer in Hyrule field. This place is Castle Town, most Hylands- that's you an' meh," She pointed to herself and him, "are here. If ya follow this river up, you'll come ta Zora River. Over cross that bridge is Kakariko Village and the gate ta Death Mountain. Sum Hylands live in Kakariko too, but the Gorons claim the Mountain."

"I-I'm not Hyland!" Link sputtered out as he swam, the girl's longer legs could touch the bottom on tip-toe, but Link was forced to swim, "I am a K-Kokiri!" She looked back at him, "One of da forest kids? They're only legend! You hit yer head harder than ah thought! Then again… ya do have da fairy an' green clothes…"

"_You_, _the_ and _and."_ Link corrected.

"Shuddaup!" He felt the water run up his nose as she pushed him under again.

Finally, the two came to the end of the river, where it flowed to the left under the drawbridge and in front of them it flowed through bars to the inside. The purpled eyed girl pushed forward towards the bars.

Link realized he never introduced himself, something he'd never done before, "Um, I'm Link."

"Link? That's an' odd name." She said without looking back at him, "Better than nutin' ah guess." She was now at the bars, twisting the end one closest to the bridge. Slowly, Link saw that she was pulling out. "This bar's cut at da bottom, we did that, just incase."

"We?" the blond asked.

"Meh an' ma gang."

He bit back the urge to correct her, "What's a gang?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "Damn kid. Yer clueless." The bar came free of the wall, "Git in, it's a tight squeeze, but you'll make it."

Obeying her, he pushed between the wall and the other bar- she was right, it _was_ tight. Anyone bigger than him probably couldn't make it. At least he could touch here. Past the bars was a narrow passage for the water to go though, it was about two of his arm-spans' wide with the ceiling a foot above his head. Behind him, the girl moved through the bars in a practiced motion and replaced the broken bar.

"What's your name?" His voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Dun got one. All of ma gang just calls meh Boss."

"How can you _not_ have a name?"

The Boss turned to him, "Cuze' Ah don't!" She shoved past him, stomping down the passage in the knee deep water. Link could now see she was a little taller than him, and much slimmer.

"Um, didn't your…" Link had to think of the word, "_Parents_ name you?" Because of how the Kokiri were, they had no parents- Saria taught him that Hylands were different. They 'grew up' into 'adults' who then _made_ kids (how, Link wasn't sure).

She stopped and whirled around, "Ah don't got any! None of us do!" Her eyes gleamed furiously, "We was all left on da road, left ta _die_!" She twisted back, stomping down again. "We dun need no stinking _parents_, or any_ Adult_!"

Link stood still, shocked as the sloshing echoes of her foot steps faded.

That damn Kid pissed her off.

There she was, helping him. She saved his skinny little ass, showed him the secret entrance, he just had to- _he just had to-_

Ask _that_ question.

The Boss pulled herself up into a tunnel in the passage; she left the kid behind.

But he really did seem clueless though; could he make it in Town alone? Exhausted, she sat down against the cave wall, cradling her head in her hands. He didn't know the consequences of his question, was she right to leave him there? Shivering… cold… alone.

In the cornier of her eye, she saw a blue light fly past. It was the kid's bug. Hidden in the cave, Boss watched as it hovered above the water. It made several sad tinks, and turned around, slowly fly back to the kid, no doubt.

The Boss could have killed herself for what she was about to do now.

"Hey bug, tell da kid ta come dis way."

Roger was pacing in front of the hide out's entrance.

"Where IS she?! She should have been back by now!" He clamped his hands together, worrying. Amy rolled her eyes, "Roger, this is _The Boss_. She's fine. I bet she's just messing around somewhere. Maybe she found something interesting." She continued sewing one of Dan's trousers, still sitting on the makeshift seat.

Star and Chase- siblings- sat at her feet, resting their heads against Amy's leg. Both were small things, ) even for six and 7 year-olds) and had an angelic aura that all of the others lacked. They even had the golden hair that seemed to shine even when dirty. Star, the oldest, was playing with her doll that Amy made her. Chase seemed to stare off into space… but it was impossible to tell, for he wore a black blind-fold to hide his gouged eyes. He was blind. But with that blindness, came a… Talent.

"She'll be back soon Roger." Star said, Chase nodded, "Not only will she be back soon, but she'll have a new friend!" She cuddled her doll to her chest, and started sucking her thumb- a habit Amy gave up trying to break.

Roger looked to the little one, "Has Chase… seen it?" Chase only talked to his sister- neither Roger nor anyone else had ever heard him make a sound- even in pain.

Star looked up at him, her big innocent eyes gave the 'Duh, you know who you're talking to right?' expression. She continued to suck her thumb. Roger frowned, but sat down, picking up his book.

_There are many theories on the tri-force. Some say it's myth, other's say it's real. Some go so far as to clam that the royal family has it, but denies it. There are many theories on the tri-force. Some say it's myth, other's say it's real. Some go so far as to clam that the royal family has it, but denies it. There are many theories…_

Frustrated, he slammed the book shut. He kept re-reading the same line over and over-

"He saw that too." Star beamed at him. Sometimes, he just wanted to wring her neck, that child.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps coming from one of the back entrances he really relaxed.

"OI! Ah'm back!" The Boss yelled out as she walked up the narrow tunnel to the main cavern. The kid, Link, walked a few steps behind her, his 'bug' hidden under his hat. Roger was the first to come bustling down the passage.

"Where have you BEEN? It's _way_ past dark! You used the water way entrance didn't you? Were you in the field AFTER dark? You KNOW it's dangerous! Even with a new dagger! I didn't give that to you so you could just pick fights with Stalchilds! Do you know how worried-!"

"ROGER! SHADDUP!" She cuffed him, "Ah can take care of meself, thank ya!" The Boss pushed him aside, "Ah brought a kid with meh. He was lost, I'm gunna let em' stay da night. Tell da twins ta NOT pickpocket em'. If they do, Ah'm gunna beat em both till theys wish theys wern't made!"

Roger looked back, just becoming aware of Link, "Oh. Hello." He held out his hand to shake, "I'm Roger. Welcome."

Link simply looked at the offered hand, "…Um, Hi…?"

Roger sighed, and withdrew his hand, "I can see why The Boss took pity on you. What is your name?"

"Link!" He was happy to do _something _right.

"Link… Well, that's not a name you hear everyday." The older boy shrugged. "Here, come in- anyone who The Boss invites is a friend." Roger lead him towards the main cavern where The Boss was presenting Amy the (slightly water logged) Hemmer's Lock, "-Couldn't find much. Place was blocked by boulders. Ah had to scavenge around." The Boss told her. Amy smiled and thanked her.

"The Girl Boss is talking to is Amy. If you have any wounds, talk with her, she'll patch you up. The little one next to her," Roger gestured to Star, "Is Star." Link nodded. "Don't go beyond ere', yer only spending one night ere', so it's pointless to show you all of the tunnels." The Boss turned back to Link, "I'm heading ta my place." She left the cavern, going into one of the other exits.

Star looked up at Link, taking her thumb away from her mouth, "Hello Link, So nice to meet you." She gave him a big smile.

Surpised, Link stared at the little girl, his introduction to Roger couldn't have been audible; they had still been in the tunnels that lead from the waterway! "Um, h-how-"

"Star and Chase, uh, know things." Roger gave the little girl a disapproving glance. "You can sit down and rest up. There's a bed other there." He pointed to a pile of rags similar to the ones Amy sat on. Link nodded as Roger went back to his book. Left alone, Link walked to the 'bed' Roger had pointed out to him.

He took off his sword and shield, gently placing them next the bed. He looked down at them, _these, my wallet, and my clothes are the only things of home I have._

Star got up from where Amy sat, and walked over to Link. She stood there for a moment, staring with her thumb in her mouth.

"Where are you from?"

Link smiled at her, instantly won over by her adorable face, "The woods."

"What part of the woods?"

"Well, I live-lived far over that way," He pointed, "with the other Kokiri."

"What are they like?"

He grinned, "Well…

--

"So what did you do after the mean boy yelled at you?"

Link frowned, "I ran. I ran out of the woods. But Saria stopped me before I left. She was waiting for me on the bridge that leads out of the woods. She wanted to give me this," he pulled out a small brown object from his tunic, "she said it was a sign of our friendship."

It was a small ocarina. Link remembered playing with it with Saria deep in the Lost Woods. Star's eyes went wide at the sight of it, "Can you play it? For me? Please?"

The boy laughed, "Sure!"

He leaned back against the wall, and raised the ocarina to his lips. What song should he play? Perhaps that one he and Saria made up…

A bright and peppy tune unfolded from the instrument, turning Link's breath into so many notes from all over the spectrum- but all in harmony with each other. It wavered and flew, up and down, it's beat the only sure thing. It kept all the listeners guessing at what came next, up or down? Left or right? Soon, every pair of ears listened to Link's song.

Then, from somewhere above him, gentle notes started to weave, in and out of his song. They created order where there was none, sometimes clashing, but as the song went on, they made fewer mistakes. Finally, the song ended, leaving all of them deep in their own thoughts.

Link looked up, who had played the other instrument?

Star looked over at an alcove above that Link hadn't seen, "It was nice to hear you play the lute Boss."

Astonished, Link followed the little one's gaze; it was _The Boss _that made those gentle notes?

"You did a very good job too Link." Star gave him her best angelic smile.

He grinned at her comment, but he was still looking at the Boss. She was stretched out on a flat opening in the wall that was about 7 feet up above him. He guessed there must be another tunnel that lead up to it, he didn't see her climb up there. A small, wooden pheasant's lute rested on her lap, she now was idly picking at its strings, letting a few small notes ring out. Her face was distant mask. It was so far off from the constant annoyed look she wore that it was almost disturbing.

Star giggled, "Roger says that the lute is the only thing that keeps her still!"

Soon, another song drifted out from above.

It was slow, its notes left to hang in the air, before softly dying. They called out heartbreaking sounds, as if they had all lost something so dear. It reminded Link of the Great Deku Tree, how it now stood lifeless and still, alone in its meadow. He thought of the forest, what would become of it, now that its guardian was gone?

It was a mercifully short song.

"You don't seem like the kind that plays." Link said softly.

The Boss snorted unceremonsly, "Ah don't seem like a lot of things."

A quiet silence followed.

It was Star who broke it, "So Link, You're going to break into the castle tomorrow with Boss, right?" Star looked at him naively. Roger bolted upright, his trance broken, "WHAT did you just say Star?!"

She looked to the unofficial second-in-command, "Link has to go see Princess Zelda. He and Boss are going to go see her tomorrow." She beamed, "Chase saw it."

Roger gaped at her.

"Hey! Why don't Ah git a say in this?!" The Boss called down from above.

"Because you're going to do it anyway. It's the only path." The child stated in a way that gave no room for argument, and started sucking on her thumb.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**R&R, we don't want poor Blue's one review sitting all alone shivering in the cold loneliness or my o-so-empty review box now do we? **

**Please, think of the review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Zelda

**Hai everyone! Sorry for such a long delay, high school and family medical problems keeping me busy. Anyways, read on!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day, Link saw just why everyone called her "The Boss".

"ROGER! Ah want you ta go dig up anything ya can find on the guards, castle, whatever could help us! AMY! Ah want you ta prepare a bath, ah dun want no guards smellin meh. They'll know there's a rat. DAN TAN! Ah want you two ta look take a look around da castle grounds. Watch da guards, look fer da times theys switch out, an' look fer ways in- _but don't take chances-_Ya hear?! I'll box yer ears if Ah havta come bail ya both out!"

Link watched, amazed at how well she had planned everything. To him, she didn't seem all that smart- but now…

Last night Star had him explain why he had to go to see the princess, and reluctantly showed them the Kokiri emerald as proof. He didn't want his last gift from the Deku Tree taken, but he also didn't want to fail his last request. And after he heard just what he was up against, Link realized just how much he needed their help.

No one could just walk in and meet the Princess, heck; no one could even get close to the front of the Castle. You had to be a rouge to be able to get in.

And he found a nest of them.

"Star an' Chase, help Amy git da stuff she needs. Ah bet they'll be flowers all around, so make it all sently. Just in case." The Boss folded her arms.

They were all in the main cavern, Boss's gang was lined up in front of her, from tallest to shortest, Roger, Dan, Tan (or Tan _then_ Dan? Link shook his head) Star, Chase- Amy sat still on her "Bed". Link stood in a cornier, pretending to polish his sword. Roger spoke up, "Any place in particular you want me to look Boss?"

She scratched her chin, "Eh, look in books first. Once it gets dark, head ta da Pub. Bound ta be sum guard with a loose tongue thar."

"_There_, Boss."

She glared at him, "Shaddup."

At least _someone_ was trying to correct her, Link smirked.

The twins ran out of the cave, whizzing past him. Amy struggled to get up with Star's and Chase's help. It had shocked Link, when he had first seen what was wrong with Amy. It had deeply disturbed him; there was no lameness among the Kokiri children. To think that one could not run… Or _see_ for that matter, bothered him.

Amy was missing her left leg. She rested heavily on a crutch and others to get around.

"So Boss, anything special perfume for you?" Amy smiled as she became upright.

"Hm, perhaps you'll be like a real lady for once!" Roger joined in- once he was out of The Boss's punching range that is.

"I'LL SHOW YA WUT A LADY IS! GIT YER ASS OUTTA HERE!"

Roger snickered as he walked out the cave, following the twins.

Chuckling, Amy winked at Link, "Good luck putting up with her."

He sure hoped luck was on his side.

There were people _everywhere._

People over in the booths, people selling things in the booths, beggars on the streets, people looking down from windows, porches, people running errands, people standing idly, babies, children, "_adolescences", "adults",_ and the "_elderly". _There were no open spaces, it was like how dense the trees were- but trees didn't move, or shout, or taunt, or push, or bustle, or-or-

It was all so overwhelming for the poor little forest boy.

The Boss looked back at him, "Oi, what's wrong?"

"It's just so… _loud_."

She shrugged, "You git used to it-" Then something caught her eye.

Boss slipped around people with ease- Link struggled to push his way through the crowd gracelessly. Finally, the rouge stopped in front of a slightly shorter girl. She had long, shiny red hair with blue eyes. The un-dyed wool dress she wore was clean- it stood out in a startling contrast to The Boss's own attire. However, she greeted The Boss with happy eyes.

"Oh! Hi! I didn't see you! Is anyone else with you right now?"

"Naw. Just him." She pointed back at Link, who waved awkwardly. The Boss turned to him, "This is Malon, she's da daughter of the Lon Lon Ranch owner." To Malon she said, "So, wuht are ya doing here? Ah thought ya were supposed ta leave yesterday."

Malon pouted her lips, "My Dad hasn't come back from the Castle…. I think he fell asleep again."

"Yeesh. Guards won't let ya pass?"

"No…"

"Well, yer in luck- we was gunna go there anyway, we'll look fer yer Da."

The red-head's eyes went wide, "You're not going to- um- you know-…"

The Boss waved her hand, "Pish, as if we was dumb enough fer that! Wadda take us fer?"

"Sorry." She laughed, "I just didn't want our best helpers to get arrested!"

"Alright. Well, once ya two got work fer us, ya know where ta come. Come on Link, we gotta go take care of stuff."

Malon smiled and waved good-bye. Link waved as The Boss tugged him away into the throng of people.

"What's _arrested_ mean?" Link asked, puzzled at this new word.

The Boss rolled her eyes, "Jeeze! Do ya know nutin'?!"

To Link's relief, she pulled him into an open area. Here, the people were much more spread out. A soothing fountain babbled in the middle of the square, there some women and children relaxed on the benches surrounding it. Bakeries and other restaurants (along with a few shady steps descending into what Link came to now as "Bars") lined the walls here. Due to the still early morning time, it was not as crowded here.

Boss led Link to one of the far benches, "Sit." She commanded. Obediently, Link obliged. She sat down next to him. "Alright, we need equipment ta git in the Castle. First, me an' you'll git whut's really need. Rope," she held up a finger, "lock picks," another finger, "Deku Nuts, red potion…"

"…. What are lock picks?"

Boss groaned.

The sun was starting to dip down towards the horizon as Roger made his way to the old pub by the guard barracks. There, off duty guards tended to gather- a perfect place to gather information for The Plan. Dan and Tan had gone back to the hideout at noon; like clockwork their stomachs told them when to go in. Roger had seen them dash out of the Castle road's gates, however, he was too moody to greet them. And what was he brooding about?

Link.

How could one naïve boy put so much of his family at risk? And how could The Boss have obeyed Star without question? That _never_ happened- the true reason Boss was named was for her own unwillingness to follow orders from others!

He stuffed his hands into his long coat's pockets. This was his favorite coat, it starched all the way down to below his calves, patches of varying colors all down its length. It was a shade of dark brown, and was- for the most part- clean.

Not only was that boy putting his family at risk- but… Roger saw the change in Boss. It was the way she walked, talked and even _looked_ at that boy- it wasn't the same way she treated the rest of her family, it had a… a _potential_ to go in a direction he wanted _his _relationship with her to go!

Roger halted, gritting his teeth, sure, she was a lot younger than he was, and that boy looks about her age- but _he_ was the one that _found_ her! _He _was the one who took her to… to…

He placed his hand on his brow, the anger that had flared within him died a bit, replaced by a bitter regret.

He was the one who had given her to his older brother, whom was now gone.

_No, relax. He'll soon be gone. Once we carry out his silly little game, he'll go on his silly little way. _

With that thought in mind, he strode to the pub. He was willing to do his part.

For now.

Link sat high on one of the battlements of one of the outer walls surrounding Castle Town. The sun had completely faded below the horizon, but the moon was nowhere in sight-a new moon. Even the stars seemed to have dimmed themselves for their task tonight.

One of the numerous tunnels that made up the hide-out lead up towards the top of the walls, with some minor climbing, Link had made it up just fine. The others were out, smoothing out the details of the plan. Tonight turned out to be the perfect night to meet Zelda. Roger had gathered that there was to be a conference with the King tonight with some foreign king. Zelda, he also heard, liked to spy on such meetings from a one-way window in the garden. Amazingly, this spot was close to the outside wall where the water left into the moat surrounding the castle (as found out by the twins). All Link and The Boss had to do was avoid being seen by the guards.

It all seemed too good to be true.

"Hopefully, things will come out better than… what happened last time." Navi poked out from Link's hat. He knew she was referring to the loss of the great Deku tree.

"I wonder what they all are doing…" He thought openly. The other Kokiri most likely hated him now- all but Saria.

"I don't know. Something like this has never happened before. Well, not in my lifetime at least. But I'm pretty old."

"How old are you?" He asked quizzedly.

"Oh, about 100 years…"

"Fairies live that long?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm one of the youngest actually." She said matter-of-factly, "But no one knew more than me when it came to monsters!"

He chuckled, he liked Navi. She was nagging sometimes, but resourceful and always wanting to be helpful.

"So, what do you think of… um, her? Do we call her Boss?" Navi gave the fairy equivalent of a shrug, "I honestly can decide whether I like her or want to throw her to a Dongo."

"I think she's nice- kinda." He replied slowly. "She's a little rough, but she means well. I mean. Look at how much she's helped us now, we'd most likely be…," he struggled with the word, "dead… out in that field if not for her."

"You have a point- but I still hate how she called me a bug."

"Then ya better git used ta it Buggy!" Link jumped as a booming voice came from the exit from the tunnel. He watched as her hand groped for purchase, and then swung herself up with ease onto the battlements.

"Meh an' you leave in a hour, so don't git too comfy up 'ere. Dan n' Tan are setting up a distraction, Roger's out tryin' ta git a few guards tipsy sum."

She sat down next to him, looking acrossed the field. With some hesitation, Link voiced Navi's question on what to call her.

"…Na, don't call meh Boss, that's just fer the others. You ain't stayin', so you can't really call meh that."

"That seems like a silly reason, we're in your care- aren't we?" Navi chimed.

"Those who call meh Boss are lookin' fer ma protection, and also are loyal ta meh an' will never leave ma side. You two, yous are gunna want ta split, once ya see Zelda, yeah?"

They nodded.

"So you two can't stay with meh. And so, you dun call meh Boss."

"Huh," a shade of surprise in Navi's voice, "That's deep… I didn't think you had it in you."

She snorted, "Oh, git over it." She took out a whet stone and started to sharpen one of her daggers. Link watched her for a bit, then his face broke out into a grin,

"Dagger."

"Say whut?" The thief gave him a side long glance.

"Dagger, that's what I should call you."

She stopped for a moment, holding up her old dagger to get a good look at it.

"It's like you- in a lot of ways." He explained, "Rusty, so it doesn't look all that pretty, nor valuable. But, it's trustworthy, seasoned. It knows the ups and downs, and it knows it can protect, or to harm." It has its own shine, just like you, he thought.

She blinked for a few moments, letting what he had said sink in.

"Dagger… I like that." She whispered, and then continued to sharpen it, "Fine, it's Dagger from now on."

Dagger.

She had a name now.

That boy had given her one.

It was an odd thing, being named. Others outside of her gang had simply never called her anything, they always said "You, kid, she"… It made her wonder just why she had never named herself before. She frowned; perhaps she just wanted someone else to name her…

With a sigh, she hauled herself up, they had work to do.

"Come on, git yer sword n' shield. We gotta be ready."

The guard at the gate was asleep on her feet, her breath reeked of the beers that a young man with a patchy coat had given her. The newly dubbed Dagger smirked at this; Roger never failed when it came down to women.

She had donned a fresh tunic and matching pants of much darker colors in order to blend in with the midnight air. Both her daggers were belted at the waist, along with a pouch of rocks, and rope with a hook tied at the end wrapped acrossed her chest over her shoulder. A faint smell of soap emitted from her skin from the bath, erasing the encrusted dirt and foul smell.

It was decided that Link world just wear his own tunic, seeing has it blended well with plants. His sword and shield were wrapped in cloth to silence their clatter on his back. Navi was, of course, hidden beneath his hat.

The gate into the castle grounds was bordered on both sides by massive walls of natural rock, making a perfectly defensible position. The gate itself was massive; it acted like a bridge to the two cliffs.

Dagger scanned the right cliff face for the ivy that the twins had mentioned. She soon found it, signaled to Link to follow, and climbed it. Once up top she ran to the other side of the cliff. Passing the gate, she cleared some of the ivy that had covered the ground. There waiting for them was the rope the twins had set in place.

"What is that?" Link asked in a hushed voice.

She turned her head to where the forest boy was pointing. It was a large stone, its shape much like a tombstone that was fatter in the middle than the outsides with an eye carved into its center. The eye however, radiated a sort of piercing chill that would give the bravest man goose-bumps.

"That's just a gossip stone." She muttered, tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure. She didn't like to look at the stones for too long.

"What dose it do? Who put it there?"

A sharp glare was given in response, "Do you wanna meet yer princess?" Dagger hissed. With a frown, Link nodded.

The dual slid down the rope, and concealed it again within the ivy.

They were past the gate, but that was only the easy part.

A small blond child dressed in a silk dress dyed the pink of princesses and the white of innocents shivered slightly in the secluded courtyard. The night's darkness and wintry blanket draped over everything, stealing all color and warmth. However, this young lady was not daunted by this weather, nor by the punishment her father would give if she were found here. Excitement- and fear- made her feel intoxicated; she had to see this foreign King for herself, to confirm her suspicions.

The conference would start soon, inside the throne room- and she would see it all. She tired to prevent breathing on the window; her breath fogged it up in the cold. But it was a magic window. Inside the throne room, if one were to look at this window, one would only see the stone in the wall. She had always wondered who put the window and charm in place… she wondered many things- and would be scolded by her scholar for wondering about things "A Princess shouldn't wonder about".

Impatiently, she looked into the darkness behind her- somewhere in the shadows was her caretaker, Impa. She loved the woman as if she were her real birthmother, more than the real mother she never met. She had a peculiar way with shadows, that Impa. She could blend in so well with darkness. It was one reason why she never played hide-and-seek with her. But not only did Impa watch out for her, but she also taught her things that it was deemed 'unnecessary" for women to know- such as math and how to defend herself.

"_Theys were just sitting there fer da takings!"_

"Shh! It was probably a trap, for people like _you_."

"H-hey, guys? Let's not fight, _please? _They were only rupees_…_"

"Shaddup!"

"Hmmf!"

The child froze. She knew not to whom these voices belonged to. The first one was harsh, the second like a bell, and the last like a lost boy.

"Looks like the coast is clear. Fer now. Hey Buggy, go take a peek up ahead."

"I am _not a bug_ you piece of street trash!"

"Cockroach!"

"Thief!"

"An' damn proud of it! 'Sides, it was meh who woke up Malon's damn lazy da."

"So? I bet I could have done it myself!"

"By what? _Tinkling_? Or how about _glowing_? Yeah, I bet that would have _really_-"

"-_Guys_…"

"I-Impa?" The little girl whispered fearfully.

"Buggy- git back here!" It was the harsh voice, but it was more hushed now. "Did'ya hear dat?"

A peculiar chiming noise came from around the bend, "No, I didn't. Now why don't you just stay quiet and quit trying to boss me-"

Her blood ran cold as she spied a light coming around the wall towards her. Oddly, it shined a soft blue and bobbed as if… as if…

"Are you a fairy?!" She blurted out.

The light- a fairy she now knew- jumped up, giving a few alarmed _tings!_ and dashed out of sight.

"S-someone saw me!!"

"Good going Bug! Ah TOLD ya to git back here!"

"No please! Come back Fairy! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The little girl started to run to where it had disappeared, but stopped dead as a dark figure leaped out of the shadows of the gate. She held her breath, _oh dear Naryu help me!_

The shadow's shoulders drooped, "s' just a kid ya bug!" The fairy returned, hovering next to the shadow, "Oh, it is…"

From the light of the fairy, it was obvious the shadow was too, just another girl. In fact, she didn't look much older than herself. Another silhouette moved just around the corner. It too was just a child though- a boy from the looks of it.

"Waaittt… is she…?" The ball of light hovered closer, "Are you Princess Zelda?"

"Yes!" The blond child cried. In her excitement, the Princess hadn't thought the situation out clearly. She still didn't know these strangers, nor their intentions. And she just told them who she was! Oh no! "Um, you're not going to uh…" The little princess let the question hang in the air. The first stranger snorted rudely, "Ch- Trust meh if Ah wanted ta jump ya," She waved a dagger in front of Zelda's face, "Ah would have." She sheathed the weapon in a scabbard lined with cloth to muffle the sound. "Kid ere'," She jerked her thumb back to the boy behind her, "Wanted ta talk wid' ya. All yer's." With a glance back at the boy she ambled to a corner in the court yard and sat down against the wall. Slightly nonplussed by the rouge's guttural language, Zelda turned to the boy.

"What is it that you wanted to ask of me?" She said so kindly with such innocent eyes. Link was instantly reminded of Saria. He felt more at ease with this girl- much more so than Dagger's rough manner. But before he could answer her first question, she shot out another one, "Are you from the woods?"

He blinked, and gave a bewildered nod.

She clapped her hands with glee, "I thought so!"

"How did you guess?" Navi ringed.

"I had a dream." She answered cryptically, "I had a dream where storm clouds where billowing over the land of Hyrule, but suddenly- a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground… the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest with that stone. Do you have it?"

Shining Stone? Oh! He pulled out the Emerald to show.

"Yes, I thought you might be the one! After I saw your clothes- Oh! I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even ask for your names!"

"Um, Link." Another seer? They must have been more common than he thought! Or he just got lucky… "This is Navi, my fairy," Navi gave a small bob and a _ting_, "And that one over there is Dagger." He pointed to Dagger, whom seemed to be either sleeping now or just not paying attention. She gave no indication that she heard her name at least.

The Princess's eyes where still focused on him though, "Your name is… Link? Strange…" Her little cute face turned thoughtful. A waved of embarrassment flushed on his face though- why was she still staring? "It sounds somehow… familiar. Ok link!" She again clapped her hands with a small smile, "I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family! Please keep this a secret from every body. Promise?" She leaned in close to him. She smelled faintly of strawberries, he noticed- Why?

"I-I promise." He stuttered. She gave a quick look to Dagger, as if she forgotten her, "Oh, will she tell?" Link gave a shrug- the rouge _looked_ asleep…

"Well, I guess it's safe." She gave him another cute smile, "The legend goes like this…

"The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule, the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If some one with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… that is what has been told… So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

Temple of Time? Didn't Dagger point that out when they were walking around Castle Town? It was only a passing comment though, she didn't say much on it… He pushed his thoughts aside as Zelda started again.

"That's right… The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of time. And, in order to open the door, it is said you need to collect three spiritual stones. And another thing you need… is the treasure that the royal Family keeps along with this legend…The Ocarina of Time!" She ended with a flourish. Link thought he caught another snort come from Dagger's direction, but she still looked asleep.

"Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos," She continued somberly with a small frown, "They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered the land in my dream… they must symbolize that man!

"I told my father about my dream… however, he didn't believe it was a prophecy… But... I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the world!"

She reached forwarded and grasped his hands. They were soft and silky- and again Link wondered why he noticed this. "Link... Now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!

"I…I am afraid… I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule… He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come… We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two spiritual stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf dose, and then defeat him!"

Her eyes burned with intensity. The things she spoke of… They seemed too much for two kids to handle… Then he thought of the Deku Tree- wasn't it a man from the desert that cursed him? It was likely Zelda's Ganondorf and the Deku Tree's murderer were one and the same. More than anything, he wanted to avenge the Deku Tree's death!

Voices the fluttered into the courtyard as the sound of a fanfare came from behind the far wall. Zelda looked back, "Ah! It's starting! Come this way- I want to show you!" She tugged at his hand, which she still held, over to a window he hadn't seen in the gloom of the night. She pressed her finger against her lips and pointed through the small window. Link peeked in.

The room beyond was covered with splendor. Dagger would have a field day if she managed to get in there! To his right, two chairs made from what seemed like solid gold sat on a raised dais. One chair was higher than the other though, and in it sat a rather doughy man with a majestic beard that was white with age. A crown with many glittering gems rested upon his head.

To his left, on the plush crimson carpet that stretched from the foot of the dais beyond Link's view, a man was kneeling. A shiver of horror tingled up the boy's spine as a flash of memory came- his nightmare. The man on the dark horse… it was him.

"Ganondorf." Link jumped, lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten Zelda.

"Well, ain't he a bundle ah' joy?"

Now both Link and Zelda jumped- Dagger had walked up behind both of them! She squinted through the glass. "Hmf. He's a' lookin' at us."

Confused, Link looked back- and jumped yet again- The man was indeed looking at them! Transfixed, Link watched as Ganondorf's eyes trailed over each one of them, his mouth forming a wicked and vile sneer as they rested on Link. He backed away, bumping into Dagger, who didn't even give a grumble when he stepped on her foot. Even her tough façade crumbled at the sight of that man.

"D-Don't worry," Zelda reassured shakily, "He can't see us- and even if he can- he has no idea what we are up to."

Link nodded as they retreated back from the window. They were all shaken a bit. Navi's glow seemed dimmed, Zelda had lost her giddiness, Dagger's tough guise slipped, and Link, well, he had lost some faith in himself. How could he ever hope to beat a monster like _that_? An uncomfortable silence followed, until Dagger broke it. She spat at the ground and looked to the Princess, "Well, still wanna' foil em' kid?

Zelda thrust her chin out defiantly and put her hands on her hips, "Of course! Now more than ever!"

Link was amazed at how she had recovered, and how she still held so firmly to the belief that she could stop that evil man. It gave himself courage. "I… I want to help. I want to save Hyrule too." Navi sounded her agreement with a pearl or notes.

Dagger looked to each one of them, and threw up her hands with a sigh, "Yer' all Hopeless. Ya know?" She folded her arms- her toughness recovered, "An' that's why ya need meh. Cuz I ain't a hopeless dreamah."

"Dream_er_." Navi corrected.

"Shaddup."

"You'll help?" Link asked, started.

"'Course dummy!" She cuffed his head lightly, "Ah ain't trustin _you_ twowid' Hyrule. Wid' only two numbskulls like you- we'll all beh dead faster than the damn runnin' man!" She retorted.

Zelda gasped at Dagger's foul language, but Link felt reassured a bit now that he knew he would have Dagger's help. She was a helpful asset; Her "street smarts" as she called them, had she was more knowledgeable than himself when it came to Hyrule. And she had gotten him this far already! Zelda however, seemed less sure.

"I didn't see you in my dream…" She frowned. Dagger snorted.

"Ah usually ain't in da mumbo-jumbo uns'."

The princess gave the rouge a quizzical look, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ah gots a kid wid a talent like yers. He never sees meh in them far-flung uns, only until the last second, when it changes."

Now Link was confused as well. Navi gave a sigh, "I think," the fairy chimed, "she means that dreams that describe the far future don't include her. However, once that future arrives, it changes to include her. Yes?"

Dagger shrugged, "Ah dun git da stuff. But Ah guess that's da gist of it."

Zelda cocked her head, "How… odd."

"Anyways," Link interjected, "Where's the next spiritual stone?"

"Legend says that each stone was given to the other races, one to the Kokiri, then the Gorons, and lastly the Zoras." The little princess said, "We have the Kokiri, so that means we need the other two."

"So, da Mountains an' da Rivah?"

"Riv…ah?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Riv_er_." Navi corrected, avoiding a swat from Dagger.

"Damn Bug." She glared at the Fairy, "But we can't go ta da River- Landslide tossed sum boulders in da way."

"So, Mountain first?" Link asked.

"It appears so… I'll try to get my Dad to look into the river."

"We're gunna need sum permission ta git in them mountains first." Dagger crossed her arms, "Road ta da Mountain's blocked off fer common folk."

Zelda gave a pout, "I knew that! Just wait a seconded." She took a folded piece of paper and a pen from a hidden pocket in her dress. She scribbled something on it hurriedly, and then handed it to Link.

"It's a note, with my signature. Give it to the guard and he should let you pass." Zelda told him with a proud grin of accomplishment.

Navi gave a ring, "Well, if we're done here…"

"Right. Time ta go." Dagger cracked her knuckles. Lnik nodded in agreement, and gave Zelda a small bow. "I'll try my best to get the Stones."

She giggled, "I know you will." And she gave him a light peck on the cheek, "For good luck." He reddened at the unexpected contact as Dagger rolled her eyes.

Zelda waved to someone behind Link, "That's Impa! She's my caretaker. She can lead you guys out."

He took a look over his shoulder to see a rather imposing woman waiting at the entrance of the courtyard. Something about her seemed familiar… the woman on the horse from his dream! He took a double take at Zelda, yes, she was the little girl in the woman's arms.

"Don't be afraid of her, she's really nice." Zelda encouraged, breaking link from his thoughts.

"Ch- Who said we're 'fraid?" Dagger grumbled, but didn't immediately approach Impa. Link couldn't help but to gaze at Zelda one last time, and then hurried to join Dagger. The new woman gave a hint of a smile at them. She was tall, with a lean body. Scars zigzagged all around her body where the skin showed, and her eyes- although a rather unsettling color of deep crimson- spoke of a soft inner kindness.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs." She gave a curt nod, "I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold." a look of bewilderment crossed her face. "You are a courageous boy… You are going out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an Ancient Melody passed down in the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully…" Impa held her finger to her mouth, and blew- her cheeks puffing out a little. The song was pretty, but the whistling gave it a harsh edge.

Link took out the fairy ocarina Saria gave him. He played back the notes in the soothing tone of the ocarina that was much better suited for the song. A thoughtful look passed Dagger's face as she listened.

Impa gave another small smile, "Good. Only family members are allowed to know that song. Remember, it will help to prove your Royal connections."

"Thank you." Link gave a little polite bow and put his ocarina away, remembering Zelda's Lullaby. He thought the tune matched the princess perfectly.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Impa gestured to the pair.

"Aw," Dagger gave an impish snigger, "it was fun to mess wid them guards' heads." However, she followed Impa out without further complaint. Link glance back at Zelda, she smiled and waved at him. He gave a sheepish smile back, and dashed after Impa too.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And there you have it~ And as any Zelda fan would know, when Dagger said **"**Theys were just sitting there fer da takings!" She's referring to the room in the courtyard that had all the rupees below an overhang covered in ivy that you used to pass the guard. The rupees were placed there to tempt the player into the guard's line of sight. And Dagger, with a nose for all baubles, was tempted indeed. It was only Link that made her resist XD.**

**Now, see that pretty little Review button below? You know you wanna hit it…~**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Haired Girl

**Look's like it's updateing time again! Yayness! And a bit of a longer-than-normal note:**

**It has come to my attention that I've been f-ing up the word "Hylians" with some misspellings of the word and perhaps slipped and used the term "human". I apologize for this and am working to correct my past work. If anyone has some spare time, could you lend a helping hand and point out where some of these errors are? Thankes!**

**And also thanks to all who have reviewed/put this on their watch list: ****BlueIrish**** (mah buddy!), ****xXxThe Infamous JackelxXx****, ****Killer of MarySues**** (oh my), ****That one guy****, ****Lovelykitten2093 (:D)****, and****EnjoytheSilence03****- he/she didn't review but added me to their watch list :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Zelda at all (but it would be very very very nice to). All I own are my original characters/places and may not be used without my permission, **_**pwease**_**. :3**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Roger paced franticly back and forth in the hideout. Oh why on Hyrule had he let her go? Didn't she realize the dangers? Then again, she always did like the more dangerous path better than the easy one- Dammit! Why was she so recklessly stupid? And why did he agree to let her go? Why-

"Roger," Amy soothed, "Relax. Boss will be alright. She always is."

"She always thinks herself to be invincible," He snapped back, "Until the day she finds herself skewered on the wrong end of a knife." Which had indeed happened once, much to his dismay. Amy, opened her mouth, and then closed it after a thought. There was no calming Roger during on of his worry fits. Subdued, she returned to her sewing with Star and Chase dozing on her lap. Dan and Tan played dice over in the cornier, a smug smile on Dan's face from his long lead ahead of his brother.

Chase slowly stirred awake, a small grin on his face. He reached acrossed Amy's lap and nudged her awake. His smile was all he needed to show to her in order to convey his message. Her face lit up, "Really?"

He nodded eagerly. Amy looked down at the two, "Really What?"

Star stood up and put her little hands on her hips, "Boss, that's what."

Roger instantly keeled beside her, "Boss? Boss what? Is she-"

"Safe." She said triumphantly. "She's safe. Link too- he got to meet the princess!"

His shoulders sagged with relief, "So, they really did pull it off…"

Amy let out the breath she was holding, the twins gave a cheer, "Will Boss be back soon?"

Star looked to Chase, who nodded. Dan and Tan gave another cheer, and raced to the main entrance to wait for her.

"Now that we know Boss is back," Amy looked to Star and Chase with a Motherly tone, "It's time for bed for you two."

"Awwww!" Star complained dramatically. Chase just smiled.

Quietly two figures stole through the velvety black night in the hushed streets of the deserted city. Both marveled at the deeds they both had accomplished that night in their different ways. Tonight, Dagger felt pretty cocky- after all, she had just broken into one of the most fortified places in Hyrule and stole a chat with the princess! Not only that, but she had picked up a new tune. Impa had said it possessed some sort of magic and Dagger, skeptic as she was, could not deny that fact. Zelda's lullaby buzzed in her ears, letting its soft notes cascaded gently in her mind. No song she heard had ever done that. Sure, almost every song she heard she could remember, and play again. But none of those songs ever _asked _to be played. At her sides her fingers twitched out the notes as if her lute was in her hands.

Lagging a little bit behind her, Link was still reading the letter Zelda had written for him. Navi was tucked safely out of the public eye in his hat. The princess's image still hadn't left his mind. Would he ever see her again? The nightmare slithered its way back to the front of his thoughts- all the people in it he had now met. Could that mean that the events in the dream were fated to happen regardless of what he did? The vision of Zelda's terrified face and his own fear of Ganondorf clouded his thoughts. Was it all going to happen!?

No!

"NO!"

Dagger spun on her heel and gave him an annoyed look, "Wha 'dya yellin bout?"

He blinked, realizing he had just shouted out loud, "Uh…" His face reddened as he looked to his boots.

Dagger stared at him for a moment longer, then abruptly changed directions, "Come on- we're both wound up ah bit too much."

"W-where are we going now?"

"We're gunna have ah night out." She replied with a smirk, "Have sum fun."

A candle sputtered feebly in a far away ebony tower that had been long forgotten in history… Forgotten by all but the equally dark man that sat staring into the depths a hanging mirror upon the barren stone wall. He twirled what looked like a seed the color of a starless midnight between his fingers, but it throbbed with a vile corruption within. And it hungered, hungered to be planted within a heart…

The man, Ganondorf, snarled at what the mirror showed to him. In one part it reflected that annoying little brat princess, sleeping serenely in her glamorous royal bed. In another section, it showed the other two brats- the street urchin and the pathetic forest boy playing some silly game in which the player had to choose between two chests. Pathetic. He glared at the soft pink aura that wrapped the Princess- a shield of protection. The boy likewise had an aura as well. It shone an emerald green that shimmered- like the sunlight though a canopy of leaves. Ganondorf sent a thread of power to seek out where the forest boy's protection came from. The images changed, and showed the decaying shell of what once had been the Great Deku Tree. So, he sneered, it had even found a way to irritate him beyond the grave. The accursed piece of deadwood had probably used its dying breath to put the enchantment on the boy.

He waved his hand and the images reverted to the street rat and the boy. Although the tree was dead, its forest and children still supported the boy's protection. A protection he couldn't pierce…

For now.

He shifted his gaze to the girl. Ha! No protecting aura wrapped its embrace around this one. He twisted his lips into a parody of a smile. It was a ripe place to plant his little seed. If he couldn't make the boy himself his slave- then his playmate would do just fine.

He held the seed before her image, "Seed of Corruption," He whispered, lacing the words with magic and malice, "burrow deep into this Hylian's heart, feed upon her goodness and soul…" He pressed the seed into the surface of the mirror and like a hot knife through butter it sunk in, generating rippled along the surface. "Hollow her out, devour everything, _make her mine."_ He pushed the seed completely into the image, finishing the spell. Content, he sat back and watched the events unfold…

Dawn was just peeking over the distant forests when Roger finally heard the foot steps descending down into the Hideout. Briskly he snapped the book he had been staring at- unable to read- and hurriedly walked to the entrance. Dagger emerged from the tunnel with a strut, the boy dragging his feet behind her while stifling a yawn.

"_Where_ have you_ been?!"_ He demanded forcefully.

To his annoyance, Dagger just shrugged and patted his shoulder as she brushed past, "Out."

Amy, who had been asleep, now rubbed the sleepy dirt out of her eyes, "Boss? You back? Link alright too?"

For some reason, the fact that Amy asked about the Boy's well being too ticked him off. He turned to glare at him, "Well," Roger snapped, "Did you get what you came for?"

Slightly off-put by Roger's behavior, Link nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Good." The older boy replied curtly, "Then you can leave."

"HEY!" Dagger stepped up to Roger. Although he was a full head taller than her, she commanded his attention. "Who da '_ell_ is Boss 'ere?! EH?" She poked him hard in the chest. "Since _WHEN_ do _YOU_ give da orders 'ere?! Dagger snarled, bristling.

Then, deep inside of him, Roger felt something snap.

"When do _I_ give out orders?" He retorted, "_I_ give the orders when you go play '_Hero_' and go on a _suicide_ mission with a kid who claims he's some sort of _damn_ _wood fairy that don't exist_!"

"_Roger_," She growled, standing on tip-toe to try and get as in his face as possible, "_Who da think yer talkin' to_?"

"I think I'm talking to a little _brat_ who doesn't know how to act for _others_- only _herself_."

"Roger!" Amy cried out indignantly, "How dare you say that! Boss has never done anything without-"

"Without _what_ Amy?! Thinking about how she'll benefit?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Link, "She ran off with some kid to carry out some silly made-up hero game!"

"Chase-"

"Chase's dreams mean nothing! If anything they prove my point and that no matter what she would have done it anyway!"

"And wut s'exactly," Dagger asked very _very_ quietly, "is yer point then Roger?"

"My point," He snapped, "Is that you are too childish to lead us."

The brief look that flickered on Dagger's face reminded Link all too clearly of his own eviction from the Forest… and the fresh wounds caused by it. He looked to Roger's face, and again saw Milo's glare.

Dagger held her gaze even with Roger, who retuned it just as fiercely.

"Alright." She said slowly- surprising everyone in the chamber. "Fine. 'Ave it yer way." She brushed past as very shocked Roger and retreated into one of the many tunnels, then soon came back with a knapsack and a hard leather case flung over her back.

"Boss…?" Amy stared wide-eyed at Dagger as she passed her by without looking at her.

"Look's like Ah ain't Boss no more." She shrugged as if she didn't care, but looked back at Amy, "Take care of them kids."

As she passed Roger, he reached out to grab her, "No, I-I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave I just-!"

"Can it." She jerked away from his grasp. Link had slowing been inching himself into the cornier, close to where the rest of his things where, trying to stay out of the way of things. He couldn't help but feel as if he had been the catalyst of the fight- and he felt the guilt that came with it. He shifted uncomfortably.

Dagger looked to the forest boy, "Git yer stuff." He obeyed.

No no no no NO! Roger's thoughts paced hectically, this wasn't what he wanted! He had wanted her to see her errors and to step down to let _him_ lead! He didn't want her to leave with- with-

This time Roger did snatch Dagger's wrist, "NO, you are not marching out of here just like that!" He spun her to face him, "_I'm _the Boss now- you will do what I tell you!"

An idea crossed her mind, "Yer Boss now?" She gave him a mocking smile, "Then what's ma name now?"

He at this, he lost some of his bravado, "We'll, you're just, ah…"

"S'exactly. Boss is all I can beh." She twisted her wrist out of his grasp, "So, if I ain't Boss- Who am Ah? You nevah bothered ta give meh a real name. He," She jerked her thumb to Link, "Did."

Link, put on the spot, shifted uncomfortably.

"So that's it." Roger threw his hands up in the air, "You're just going to walk out on us."

Amy stared on, horrified.

Dagger just shrugged, "Mehbeh yea, Mehbeh no. Mehbeh yer right- Ah am too 'Childish'. 'Come on Link." She turned her back to them. Link- realizing this was the first time she had used his name directly at him- Hastily complied.

Amy glared at Roger, "Great job _Boss._"

Link mutely followed Dagger back up to the winding tunnels to the sewer, and then daylight. He had been hoping to sleep- but that was now out of the picture sadly. He peeked up at Dagger's face. Her face was passive, as if she was unbothered by the fight. However her lips where drawn tightly, reducing her mouth to just a thin line. Link glanced back at his feet, unsure of what to say. Should he comfort her? Perhaps…

"Hey, um, I'm sorry abo-"

"Ah dun need no _pity_." She growled.

Ok, comforting out of the question. Distracting…?

"Where are we going now?"

They where approaching the ladder that lead back up to the streets as the water gurgled and swept by next to them. She slowed to a stop. "Dehpends… Wha'da wanna do?" Her gaze shifted to him.

He blinked, "Uh, Me?"

She shrugged, "Ya wanna go strait to da Mountain, or ya wanna rest up ah bit?"

Link felt his exhaustion wash over him, "Rest. Defiantly."

Dagger nodded, "Alright. We'll head ovah ta Lon Lon Ranch."

"Lon Lon Ranch?"

"Remembah that sleepin' guy in our way?"

Link thought back- Oh! The man, (Talon?) who was sleeping next to the milk crates in the castle grounds that the red-head asked them to find! He nodded.

"Ranch is his. He'll take us in fer ah night."

Instead of heading up the ladder, Dagger moved further down the tunnel. "No need ta go back up. Nother' exit that leads ta Hyrule field down thar."

"The water way one?"

She cracked a small lopsided smile in answer.

It took them the morning to travel to the Ranch, and Link was relieved when they finally made it. He was tired, sure, but the real reason was that he hated the field. He wasn't quite sure what it was about it, but the sheer _openness_ frightened him. It was a silly fear he knew… but it was a fear nonetheless. He longed to be back in the woods, to feel the coolness of the shade and the soothing aura of the trees.

But, alas, it was not meant to be.

The Ranch was a small place (not that Link really knew what to expect- he didn't really know what a "ranch" was actually) A modest tan stone house sat acrossed from a wooden barn with a large fenced in area further ahead. The whole Ranch was enclosed by towering wooden walls to keep out Stalchilds.

Next to him, Dagger put her fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. In response, a thin man's head poked out from the barn. He had an unusual mustache but was other wise cleanly shaven with a balding head and piggy eyes. He sneered at Dagger, "What, you back for more hand-outs street-rat?"

Dagger just snorted, "Mind yer own damn business Ingo! Where's Talon?"

"Sleeping, like _always_." He jerked his thumb towards the house and pulled his head back in the barn, mumbling something about a "pig" being fat… not that Link knew what a pig was.

Dagger rolled her eyes and huffed, "You wait 'ere. Ah'll beh back." And with that she disappeared into the house, leaving Link all by his lonesome.

He sighed, worn out still. How much longer until he could sleep again? Navi wormed her way a bit out from under his hat so she was just peeking out, "Hey, hear that?"

Link cocked his head, "No, what?"

"Someone's yelling... Sounds like an argument."

Oh, now he could hear it. Someone was indeed shouting- a deep male voice that was argued with a smaller-but fierce- soprano. They floated from somewhere inside the barn that the man Ingo had poked his head out of. Navi hovered over to the door hesitantly, "Should we?"

A peek wouldn't hurt- would it? The forest child crept up to the door, it was quite large, and opened sideways against the wall. Quietly he nudged it open to steal a look inside. The man Dagger had called Ingo had his back to the door a few paces in, he was facing someone…

"- contributes nothing to this ranch! _I_ should be the owner of it- without me this ranch would fall through!"

"My father," The soprano shrieked, "is a far better man than you will _ever_ be!"

The man snorted, "_Business _doesn't care about _morals_ you brat. The only things than matter are _cash_ and _profit._ Not kindness and bratty kids." He said in a snooty voice, "_Especially_ bratty kids."

The soprano remained silent, then, "I hate you."

Link hurriedly stepped away from the door. A girl of his age with flaming red hair that seemed to ring a bell in the back of his mind stomped past him in a rage with wet eyes. He feverishly hoped that she hadn't noticed him eavesdropping on an argument that was obviously none of his business. Behind him, the thin weirdly mustached man muttered some curse under his breath and retuned to what ever it was he was doing.

Navi tinkled softly next to his ear, "I think she was crying…"

"Me too…"

"Should we go try and cheer her up perhaps?"

If she reacted anything like what Dagger did- Link didn't want to go near her with a ten-foot deku stick. "She seems mad. Let's leave her alone…"

It was at this time the door to the house opened again, and Dagger strutted out, "Oi! Talon's gunna let us sleep in dem stables." She pointed to a building attached to the Barn a little ways down. Link nodded, happy for not only a chance for rest, but an excuse to not have to debate whether or not he should have followed the girl- Malon he realized.

"You can go do what ya want now." Dagger flicked her fingers at him in a dismissive manner. "_Ah_,am sleepin'." He nodded his approval, and entered the barn behind her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok, next Chapters are going to be focusing more on Link because Dagger's been hogging the spot light… and criticism is always well welcomed. I want to make sue none of my characters all into that dreadful M-sue category… or else ****Killer of MarySues**** may -well- kill them! D:**


	5. Horde!

**Ello everyone! Sorry for not updateing for so long, and then only updateing with a short chapter. But I think you'll like it. It was a spur of the moment thing and not in my original plan, but I like it. Mild swearing once here.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Zelda, only my ideas. **

* * *

Link thought there could not have been anything more lovely that moment than to have been able to close his eyes. As soon as he found a suitable spot in the hay to lie, he was out like a candle in a windstorm. He didn't know where Navi went, but nor did he have the energy anymore to really care. Surely she would find a good place to settle herself.

Dagger on the other hand, needed a few minutes to wind down. With practiced motions, she sharpened her Iron dagger- the Merlano dagger needed none. All the while however, she stole glances at the young boy's unguarded backside with a curious wiggling in her chest…

He awoke to the sound of a piercing scream.

Link sprung forward in the darkness, nearly tripping in the unfamiliar settings and he groped his back looking for his sword. Again came the scream, with more shouting outside of the barn. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found his sword and shield where he had dropped them on the barn floor the day before. Hastily he jerked the sword from its scabbard without bothering to buckle it his belt. Navi winked into existence ahead of him, wordlessly illuminating the path to the door with the faint light from her body. His eye caught movement to his left and he twisted to put his shield up between him and the dark from- but then realized it was only Dagger. Together the both rushed to the bolted Ban door. Were Link not so focused on the sounds outside, he would have noticed that all the animals were in a frenzy. But he felt the same thing they did in the back of his mind, a tainted crackle in the air that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Without a thought, Link smashed the bolt with the pommel of the Kokiri sword. It crumpled out of the aged woodwork easily. He shoved the door open and raised his shield just in time to fend off a sword-strike, the rusted sword shattered against the wood, but it left a good gouge in it. The thinking part of him recognized the stench or rotting flesh as he looked over his shield- Stalchilds. The opposing skeleton raised its weaponless hand again to attack, Link swiped at its neck before it had a chance to strike again. The brittle bones cracked easily against the blade, felling the monster.

There was a good horde of them inside the ranch, perhaps twenty or so with more coming through the opened gate to the outside field. As another Stalchilds fell to his sword, Link caught a glance of Dagger's retreating backside as she ducked back into the Barn. Anger welled up in him- she was running away like a coward! He gritted his teeth and blocked an awkward blow with his shield. It seemed that few of the monsters had weapons like the first- but if they did, they were too rusted to be of any real threat to the Deku shield. However, he would only be able to last so long- and there was no running water to duck into. If more Stalchilds kept coming…

He then heard the shrieking sound of iron grating against iron. Out of the cornier of his eye he saw the Farm gate closing with a _clang_. The stream of Stalchilds stopped coming, now cut off. They were unable to force the gates open with their feeble muscle-less bodies.

At least now he didn't have to worry about having to fight until the sun rose, for however long away that might be.

Then the scream cut through the night again. Link's surprise skewed the thrust he had made, causing him to miss the spine of the targeted Stalchild. The still living undead monster clawed at his shoulder before he was able to recover to kill the thing, although he didn't feel the pain. To his right another Stalchild fell dead, on the rebound Dagger scored a mark on another. A long line of broken bones leading to the gate followed behind her. Afterwards, Link would have realized Dagger ducked back into the barn not to hide, but to get on the roof of the building and run along over the horde to get to the gate unhassled. Together, the two dispatched the front of the Ranch of the remaining skeletons.

"Are there ah any more?" Dagger asked, tensely watching their surroundings. Nothing stirred in the night. Link moved to sheath his sword, then remembered he had left the scabbard in the loft. He'd just have to hold it then. "No, but the scream- Where did that come from?"

She shrugged as her gaze moved to the house. There were no candle lights in the windows and the door was hanging ajar. From the looks of it, the entry way had been trampled. Gingerly pushing the door open wider, Dagger peered in and called out for the Ranch family. There was no reply. Without explaining she stared to jog over towards the corral.

Link followed, trusting she knew what she was doing. His body was starting to become aware of the pain in him now. The shoulder that was clawed at started to fester, infection from flesh rotting for who knows how long was very likely. He tasted metallic blood in his mouth, the wound from the inside of his cheek though. He must have bitten it on accident at some point. The Deku shield was worse for wear as well, the red spiral etched into it had lost some of its luster, and there were a few shallow gouges in it.

Dagger veered around the Corral rather than going into it. The iron gates were shut tight with a padlock. The horses left out to roam were huddled in the middle. Behind the Corral was a stone mill- and the sounds of a fight. The two broke into a sprint.

Talon was fending off about five Stalchilds using a pitchfork as a weapon. He swung it around awkwardly, obviously not used to fighting. Daggers slipped something from the sleeve of her tunic and threw it. A knife thudded into the skull of one monster, missing the spine. Link hacked at the closest Stalchild and rammed another with his shield. The wood gave an audible crack, but held. Talon smacked the last Stalchild to the ground and rammed the butt of the pitchfork into its neck. Dagger tried to pull the kife from the now felled Stalchild, but gave up and simply hammered the skull with the pommel of a dagger till it cracked. Link fumbled to find his scabbard, again forgetting it wasn't there. There didn't seem to be anymore danger, so he set the sword on the dewy grass and supported the fat rancher, who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. He wheezed when he breathed and his eyes were bloodshot. Link took one side while Dagger took the other, together they eased him down.

"Wut' happened?"

"I heared a crashing at the ol' gate," Talon wheezed, "Figured it was jus some Stalchilds fussin' about. It happens. They never git past the gate. But I said to Malon to go to the ol' mill, jus in case." He wearily shook his head. "But the gate was left open. An it wasn't jus a few of em' either. I ran to the ol' mill to try an' wait till dawn, but they were following so fast…"

Considering how fat Talon was, it probably wasn't that the Stalchilds were fast, but he was just slow.

"I nabbed this ere' pitch fork to hold em' off." He raised the makeshift weapon. It had some scratches in the pole, and one of the prongs had broken off. That was likely due to Talon's wild swings hitting the stone more than anything a Stalchild could have done.

"Is Malon inside?" Link asked the older man, remembering the red head. He nodded an agreement, too exhausted to speak. Dagger motioned Link and they gently eased Talon's head to the ground. She brushed off her hands and snorted, "Bet that rat Ingo went a' scamperin' off to sum dark place. Damn bastard." There was a cut on her lip and a long gash in her pantleg, but the cut seemed to be shallow. As Link watched her move to the mill's door however, she limped a tiny bit. "Malon! You ere' kid?"

Slowly he saw the little red head poke her head out from the shadows, her eyes bright with tears. Dagger gruffly asked her if she was hurt at all, to which the young girl shook her head, still to terrified to speak. It shocked Link to realize that although Dagger and Malon were close in age, the rouge carried an air that made her seem much old, and the ranch girl younger. More defenseless too. Dagger nodded curtly and went back outside, muttering something about "Ingo" and "Skinning". Malon still seemed visibly shaken though. Link put his arm around her in pity and led her outside to her Dad. Underneath her breath she was singing something, his ears only just picked up on the tune though. It seemed very pretty, from what he could hear.

He let her down gently next to her father and picked his sword back up. You never knew what could happen, and it was still a long way off till Sunrise.

** more on the way, yay for winter break! Now, don't you wanna tap that there handsome review button? **

**And as always, thanky you for reading.**


End file.
